


The Inevitability of Touch

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip fantasizes about Seras, but another vampire invades his mind.</p><p>Contains a small amount of het and het sex also. Dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitability of Touch

The sheets were clean and felt like a smooth whiteness under his bare back. The coverlet was scratchy; they always were. It was a new place but in most ways it was the same as all the others: a combination of hope and hopelessness, full of empty rooms where dead soldiers had recently lived.

He had told his men that they would fight monsters, and this morning Sir Integral had told them most of what they needed to know. Monsters should be harder to kill than humans, but maybe they would be easier on the conscience. That vampire, or whatever the hell their enemy would be, hadn't woken up that morning and eaten breakfast and prayed to his gods to keep him safe in battle. Even mercenaries did trouble with a conscience, though Pip Bernadotte never bothered pointing that out to his employers.

The vampire girl was disturbing. She could have killed him with her fingertips, yet Pip had been unable to stop looking at her figure. And the boss, this woman knight, she was another mystery. What made her so determined to rid the world of vampires? And then there was the real power, the old vampire, the one even Hellsing couldn't really control. Pip might pride himself on fearing nothing but he wouldn't want to be on Alucard's bad side. But he was a mercenary, and used to fighting alongside people who frightened him more than the enemy.

Sleep didn't come easily, but Pip was trained. He would sleep when he had to just as he would wake when he wanted to. As he fell asleep, he heard a sound that reminded him of the old recordings his grandfather had kept but seldom listened to. It was difficult to discern the music or the words, but he was certain that this was some sultry French singer, inviting the listener to new pleasures. The sound was arousing to him, and he smiled slightly as he anticipated pleasant dreams.

There was skin under his fingertips, smooth and cool. He kissed a neck, licked a shoulder, stroked under an arm. The only sounds were his own breathing and a voice urging him to continue. His lover turned to face him then, and he ran his fingers down the smooth, hard, chest of a man.

Pip awoke then, still aroused and achingly hard. This made him feel confused and even slightly ashamed. After all, he didn't like men that way. He tried to shrug it off, telling himself that people dream about anything, especially when it comes to sex. It meant nothing. But he was confused. Why had he done something like that even in dreams?

There was a part of him that wished he could curl up under the covers and feel that flesh against his again, even if he had to pretend it was a woman instead. But he tried not to admit that. As he left the barracks he could have sworn that he heard that same song that had been in his head last night. This time he realized that the singer was not a woman but a man.

The day passed, and Pip's memory of his dream faded as he trained his men and baited the vampire girl. The exercises went so badly for everyone that Pip was almost regretting his contract. Even staring at that girl's chest might not be worth what could happen if they weren't prepared.

Pip asked Sir Integral and Walter both to try to keep Alucard away from the troops. His presence was a reminder that even the survivors of the upcoming battles were in danger. Pip didn't like him looming over them at the sidelines, his face pale and his black hair swirling around him. He looked odd in his old clothing, but even Pip didn't laugh at Alucard. Even if only a tiny fraction of the rumors about him were true, he had more power than even the Wild Geese could deal with. There was courage, and then there was accepting reality. But Alucard was on their side, at least now.

Returning to the barracks, Pip found the vampire himself standing by the path. Pip passed him with a nod of recognition and the vampire grinned and tossed his head back, his piercing stare making the almost flirtatious gesture threatening instead.

"Did you sleep well last night, Captain Bernadotte?" Alucard asked.

Rumors had been passed around among the men that vampires knew "mind control." Could that mean that he had seen Pip dreams, even influenced them? The red eyes reaching into his as Pip puzzled over how much he should admit.

"I always sleep well," he said finally. He tried to turn away but the eyes were holding him.

"Do you now?"

Pip felt a sensation like a finger being run up his spine. Now he knew the vampire was playing tricks. But it made his whole body tingle with warmth.

"I'm leaving, Alucard. Don't forget who guards your coffin."

Alucard laughed but turned his head away, and Pip went to his room. He could still feel the warmth Alucard's mental touch had given him. It was outrageous for Alucard to try to control his thoughts, and if it continued, Pip would make damn sure it stopped.

Flopping down on his bed, he gave into the lingering sensation a little and found himself hard again. Well, he had time now to do something about it.

"Why the hell would I be turned on from something a man did? I'm not after men. Well, he plays tricks; it's not my fault."

Lowering his trousers and shorts, Pip grasped his cock and began to stroke it. He thought, inevitably, of the young police girl. She was so pretty, and so easy to tease.

"Wouldn't it be good to have your cock pressed between those breasts?" He pictured just that as he rubbed his foreskin.

In his fantasies, the police girl was grinning at him, then going lower on his body.

"Yes, suck me..." he murmured to himself as her mouth closed around him.

He even imagined feeling her fangs as she moved her mouth on his shaft. He reached down for her disordered hair and suddnely realized that it was a mass of black curls. It was Alucard curling his long tongue around Pip. His tongue was rough, slightly cool, and felt like magic as he licked Pip's sac.

Pip tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He couldn't stop staring at Alucard's head and bare shoulders as the vampire, imaginary now or not, took his cock back into his hot, highly skilled mouth. Pip could feel Alucard's rough lips and the vampire took him deeper. Thrusting with his hips, Pip opened his mouth to demand he stop but found himself saying instead, "More!"

He felt a finger probe at his anus and slide in. It was form of pleasure that was almost pain, and it was too much for Pip. He body wrenched as he felt his orgasm, his come dripping onto his thighs as Pip opened his eyes and Alucard and his mouth disappeared.

"What the fuck was that? I didn't want him. He's doing something to my mind and I'm damned if I'll stand for it. No vampire's going to make me want to do it with men."

As he cleaned himself, he realized that he had only a few hours to nap before nighttime maneuvers. Any confrontation would unfortunately have to wait for tomorrow. Duty was first. And Alucard had probably gone back to his coffin anyway.

He forced himself to sleep, hoping that Alucard would not trouble him again. And his dream was not sexual, but it was odd. He was lying on green grass, feeling it against his back. It seemed like the world was spinning, and he clutched the grass as he heard a voice say:

"Are you strong enough, Captain Bernadotte?"

Pip was about to answer that he was strong enough for anything when he woke up.

The night maneuvers went well. Pip managed to get his men to operate the new weapons properly, and he almost stole a kiss from the police girl. The Wild Geese were starting to feel better about this job, and Pip was in a good mood when he headed to his barracks. He wanted to confront Alucard, but he wanted to bring more weapons than just a gun. But when he opened the door, Alucard was there waiting for him.

Pip didn't bother asking him how he had gotten in. He was beginning to think that Alucard could do absolutely anything. Walking to the bed where Alucard was sitting, Pip began to speak.

"You're a monster. You're a monster and you've been invading my dreams, and my daydreams too. You have no right to control my mind so that I end up having sex with you."

Alucard gave a thin-lipped smile.

"Actually, it wasn't mind control. I merely shifted the direction of your fantasies slightly."

"You made them something disgusting. I want you to leave me alone."

Alucard laughed. "Disgusting? You seemed to enjoy the way I sucked you."

"I wanted you to stop," Pip nearly shouted.

"Yet you didn't ask me to. I wonder why," mused Alucard.

"You made it so I couldn't! You controlled me."

"I already told you I didn't."

"Look," said Pip, exasperated. "Leave, right now, or I'll tell Sir Integral what you've been doing. They say you'll obey her, and she'll want you to stop."

Alucard stood now, and dropped his coat to the floor.

"Captain Bernadotte, can you honestly look at me, right now, and tell me you find me physically repulsive? Remember, I will know if you're lying."

Pip looked at Alucard, with his wild dark curls and nearly porcelain skin, his broad shoulders and long-fingered hands. There was no use lying.

"You're not repulsive," he muttered. "But that's not the point. You're a man."

"And vampires, as you know, can be highly sexual beings, and carry no diseases. There are advantages..."

Alucard leaned over and began to run his tongue down Pip's neck. Pip backed away to the wall, but Alucard didn't stop. He could hear his voice in his mind now, low and seductive.

"We are two strong men, Captain Bernadotte. Two strong men serving in the same place, with the same master. It's a difficult situation. We can fight, you know."

Pip had a vision of a short bloody battle ending with him dead and bleeding onto the grass.

"Or we can fuck."

At those words Pip's cock became erect again. He could feel Alucard stroking him through his trousers, and the French song was playing in his mind. He pressed against Alucard's touch, as his mind began presenting him with memories of skin, mouths, and bodies. When saw faces, they were of everyone from nameless men he had not touched to cheap whores that he had. Alucard was licking his neck, probing under his collar, then removing his shirt.

"You're controlling me..." he said.

"Nonsense. I'm merely tempting you."

Pip could bear this no longer. This was insane.

"All right, vampire, I damn well will."

He pushed Alucard's jacket off his shoulders, and watched while Alucard rid himself of his shirt and gloves. Pip leaned in and gave a small bite to Alucard's pale shoulder.

He couldn't understand what was happening. No one was controlling his movements and he had decided what he wanted of his own free will. But how could Alucard be what he wanted? It didn't matter now. Pip dropped his trousers and stood in front of Alucard naked.

Alucard leaned in, licking Pip's chest, moving slowly downward. Stray locks of hair brushed over Pip's cock. He was aching, now, and it was all Alucard's fault.

"Turn around," he said sharply.

The vampire nipped his belly and turned. Pip bent him over the bed. He didn't know why seeing Alucard's back and arse was making him even more eager but it was true. Alucard was handing him something now, a little bottle. Pip figured it out after a moment, spilled liquid onto his hand and rubbed Alucard's anus and his own erection with it.

He pressed his cock between the vampire's arse cheeks.

"You want this, do you?" He pushed his tip inside.

The deep reply of "Yes," was all it took to push Pip over the edge. He thrust into Alucard quickly and forcefully, wondering if he was hurting him but not really caring. This wasn't like fucking a woman, this was a man with hard muscles and deep groans and a hot arse that felt like it was drawing him in to thrust harder. Pip rocked his hips, feeling his muscles tighten.

Alucard reached back for Pip's hand then, and put it on his cock. Pip had never touched another man, and began exploring the warm skin with his hand. Alucard groaned then, and Pip responded by pulling at him almost roughly, using the touch Pip liked when he masturbated. He could feel a tremble in Alucard's thighs and in his own. Continuing to rub him, he thrust into him forcefully. In moment, he felt Alucard spill onto his hand.

Now he was standing there, buried in a man's arse with someone else's semen dripping from his fingers. Yet he didn't care, he didn't care at all. He leaned down, sucking at Alucard's skin, wishing he had fangs to bit him with.

He was shoving himself hard into Alucard now, wanting him to feel this deep inside, to know he had been fucked. Finally, Pip felt his balls tremble as he came, the tension in his muscles finally released.

He wasn't sure how to face what he had done, now. Turning away from Alucard, he began to throw his clothing on.

"Was it worth it, soldier?" Alucard asked. He was inexplicably fully dressed after one second.

Pip shook his head.

"If you go away and don't come after me again, it was worth it," he replied.

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"You apparently did," muttered Pip.

"Well. I will go away, and I will not come after you again, though I don't promise to limit my little explorations of your fantasies. I doubt you would really want to tell Sir Integral that you've been fucking her vampire and it isn't even the obvious one. But I think someday you will come after me, wanting to see what more I can do."

"Hell, no," replied Pip.

Alucard merely laughed.

"Dreams are odd things, but reality is better. You're lucky you won't ever be as old as I am, to have them blur together. Take care, Captain."

Alucard left, and Pip threw himself onto the stained bedspread with a groan. He knew now that even if Alucard left him alone, the memory of this night would haunt his dreams.


End file.
